wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Pretend We're Strangers
Let's Pretend We're Strangers is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It aired July 7, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis The battle for Waverly's soul continues and Wynonna will never be the same. Plot So, there's a new Fraternal Order in town that's eradicating Purgatory of possessed humans before they can take over the world. That's new. And Wynonna, who (coincidentally) just so happens to be possessed by the demon that was once inside Waverly, is deciding between torturing, killing, and hogtying her sister. She chooses the latter. At Black Badge HQ, Jeremy digs underneath Edwin Earp's plate to find an ensign that was coated over. This same coat of arms is emblazoned on the Purgatory Volunteer Fire Department depot. If Doc's Saloon has a trivia night, this will be a question, so take note. And guess what team is running the hose? That's right: the Fraternal Order of demon busters from before! These dudes work so hard. Dolls, still healing, finds Waverly tied up and on the floor of her kitchen. Through a game of 20 questions, he determines Waverly is no longer the demon that tortured him (a grudge hard to overcome, for sure). But before they can plot a way to stop whatever evil Wynonna has planned, Lucado arrives and takes out a lot of pent up aggression on him. And Goononna (demon goo + Wynonna) is throwing a wrench into Nicole and Waverly's relationship, just to be a pain in the ass. Doc and Goononna drop in at the Fire Department to investigate the symbol; but when Earp pulls a knife on the captain, Doc knows something's up. So he stuffs Goononna in his trunk and shuttles her back to BB HQ and throws her in a holding cell. He just got a new hot rod, and he's been aching for an opportunity to test out the boot. To exorcise the demon, Dolls collects one of Wynonna's fingers (the little one) and hands it over to Lucado for analysis. Waverly and Doc return to the site where the former first encountered the black goo, way out by the town border. There they are met by Juan Carlo, the man with the 4x4 who once counseled the indecisive Doc, and who helped the injured Dolls back to town. In addition to his many job descriptions, Carlo also happens to be a board member of the Fraternal Order of firefighters. He knows they're looking for the plate — which sort of blows their cover — and that if Doc can get it back to them, they might offer something in return. While poking and prodding the little piggy, Lucado is enticed to touch its oozing goo…and demonizes herself. It's a battle between human and hellspawn inside Lucado's body, a battle that body cannot withstand: and it explodes. Waverly uses Peacemaker to burn Goononna, encouraging the demon (named Mictian) to transfer bodies yet again…this time back into Waverly's. Waverly returns to the family barn where Mictian, via Waverly, has been cobbling together silverware and other metal bits and bobs into some kind of metallic device. Which looks like a pawnshop thrown into a blender. It's a lightning rod that will attract enough power to fuse the Mictian to a human host for eternity. World's worst freeloader! Nicole meets her there to try and work things out, but it's really not the time for romantic intervention. The Fraternal Order has also shown up, prepared to rid the earth of these passenger demons, and kill Waverly if need be. Doc, Dolls and Wynonna also arrive to reclaim the Earp sister from an irrevocable transformation. To gain Wynonna admittance past the cordon of cloaked-up firefighters, Doc hands over the heirloom plate. Another will probably pop up at an estate sale or something. Once inside, Wynonna wrestles Waverly to the ground and makes her drink a concoction meant to expurgate the demon Mictian. Once it's disembodied, Wynonna shoots it with Peacemaker — the goo is gone! Mission complete, Dolls returns to the HQ, where he learns from Jeremy that Black Badge, like the demon, has also left the building. Entirely. Cleaned out. MIA. AWOL. Gone. Oh, and Wynonna is pregnant. Just gonna leave that one there. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Kate Drummond as Agent Lucado * Shaun Johnston as Juan Carlo * Brendon Fehr as Ewan Allenbach Trivia *The title makes reference to the classic country song, Let's Pretend We're Strangers by Willie Nelson. *This episode revealed that Wynonna is pregnant. Media Images 205still 001.jpg 205still 002.jpg 205still 003.jpg 205still 004.jpg 205still 005.jpg 205still 006.jpg 205still 007.jpg 205still 008.jpg 205still 009.jpg 205still 010.jpg 205still 011.jpg 205still 012.jpg 205still 013.jpg 205still 014.jpg 205still 015.jpg 205still 016.jpg 205still 017.jpg 205still 018.jpg 205still 019.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 5 Sneak Peek SYFY Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes